I'll Spend My Christmas With You
by SaberTail
Summary: A gift for the SonTails fans out there.


**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone!**

"C'mon c'mon c'mon c'moooooooon." Sonic dragged him by the hand, trying to pick up speed, but being careful not to hurt Tails with his fast feet.

Tails was smiling at the hedgehog's eager attitude, but he was still pulling back toward their doorway. "Just wait. There should be a scarf somewhere around here somewhere."

Sonic sighed but stopped pulling and let him search. He crossed his arms in patented Sonic fashion, and tapped his foot just the slightest bit. He tried to focus on anything while he waited. The ticking clock just got on his nerves, the floor was still the same dull hardwood the house had come with, the kitchen down the hall wasn't spotless, but Tails usually managed to keep it clean. He glanced over at Tails, his last option for entertainment during this agonizingly long wait, and was met with two fluffy orange fox tails flicking in the air. He had mumbled something about the hooks in their coat closet not holding anything, and was now rummaging through a pile of hats, gloves, and sweaters.

That ended up being no good either though. Sonic took one glance at that, and had to avert his eyes. His face would end up burning off from his heated blush if he didn't. He was still trying to get used to the subtle shifts in their relationship. Was he technically allowed to ogle now? He wasn't sure. He didn't want to seem creepy, but they were together, and it was just his tails. He'd spent large amounts of time petting them by now, or just letting the fur run through his fingers. He figured the only way to know for sure, would be to ask directly, and that was out of the question.

Tails emerged from the pile with a knit blue scarf in his hand. "I think this one's yours, but is it okay if I use it?"

Sonic dragged his eyes up, figuring it was safe to look now. "Oh um… yeah of course man. Just… hurry up! We're gonna miss it!"

Tails shook his head as he wrapped his neck up neatly. "Honestly I don't think it's going to stop falling anytime soon. Just try to be more patient for once."

"No can do buddy. Just not how I work." He shook his head decisively. "Now C'MOOON let's go." Sonic grabbed his hand again and pulled him out the door.

"Okay okay!" Tails stumbled behind him; still half making sure all his warm clothing was secured to his body properly.

Their feet crunched into the packed snow left over on the ground from yesterday's storm. The little white flakes were still falling, but they weren't being gusted into the ground by high winds. Tails had been glad it was a blizzard and not a thunderstorm. Rattling windows never bothered him much. Plus, now they got this. Their yard had been transformed into a mini winter wonderland. White covered powder the grass, the trees, roof and even the modestly sized runway they had for Tails' planes. Icicles hung off the rafters, looking sharp, but not in any danger of falling.

He had barely made it an inch out of the threshold of their house before a packed ball of snow smashed into his face. He heard a familiar laugh, and scraped the snow of his face. Sure enough, Sonic was bent over, laughing his tail off. Not that it lasted long. He stopped when a snowball smashed into the side of his face, splattering into and around his fur. He stood back up to his full height. "Alright! It's on!" He pointed a white gloved finger directly at Tails, emphasizing the challenge. He picked up another pile of snow and lobbed it. It was easy for his boyfriend to dodge neatly to the side.

"C'mon! You'll have to try harder than that!" Tails smirked and stuck his tongue out.

He bent over to pick up another handful of snow, but when he tried to take aim at his target, the little orange fox was gone. Sonic was sure he had just been there. Standing next to their door. He narrowed his eyes, turning one way then the other. "Where did you go…?"

His head snapped upward when he heard a cheerful. "Up here, silly." But before the snowball could leave his hand a huge chunk of the stuff fell right on his face. He spluttered, wiping it all off so he could retaliate. Actually landing a shot proved even more difficult when Tails was hovering in mid-air. He simply kept drifting a little higher than Sonic could throw. "Dude! C'mon totally unfair!"

"What are you talking about? You're the fastest thing alive. I figured you would've thought of something by now." Tails shrugged in midair.

Sonic lowered his arm, stopping the next shot he was going to take. "I'm allowed to use my superspeed? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"Wasn't it obvious?"

"Uh… no. Whatever! Now you're totally going down!" Quick as a flash he took off, gathering snow as he sped around.

Tails was soon being pelted from every direction, so he put his hands up in surrender, and began floating downward. He laughed and called out "Okay! Okay! I give." As soon as he was securely on the ground through he was lifted off his feet again. Sonic pulled him to the ground in an embrace, their clothing and the snow cushioning their fall. Before Tails could even get one complaint out, his face was smothered in hedgehog kisses. His forehead, cheeks, nose, and ears. Tails giggled and stuck out his hands out in another gesture of surrender.

Sonic laughed too and responded with an enthusiastic "Never surrender!" and continued kissing anywhere he could manage.

Tails shoved away at first, laughing through the phrase. "You're such a doooork!"

Sonic responded with a /very/ mature. "Nuh-uh! You are! The biggest dork in the world."

Tails finally managed to push sonic away long enough to stop laughing. He sighed and then smiled, soft and genuine. "Yeah, I know, but I'm your dork."

"And I'm yours." Sonic replied. He felt a little cheesy saying it, but kissed tails' lips before he could let that feeling overwhelm him. The fuzzy warmth that bubbled into his chest overwhelmed the cheesiness. The softness of tails' lips helped too. He melted into the kiss, stroking the side of his face.

Tails responded in kind pulling Sonic in deeper, and opening his mouth to invite him to take the kiss even farther. Sonic smiled and took the opportunity gladly, sliding their tongues together. They laid there for a while enjoying the intimacy of the kiss, until Tails whole body jerked and his teeth clamped over Sonic's tongue.

The hedgehog jerked back, with a confused and pained look in his eyes. "That hurrrrt!" He whined.

"Crap! I didn't mean too! The snow made me shiver and... well..." He grabbed sonics cheeks. "Open your mouth let me see."

He obeyed sticking out his tongue so tails could examine properly. "'Ow doth ii luh."

"How does it look?" Tails questioned. Sonic's head tilted just a little in affirmation.

"Well... I didn't bite it off."

Sonics eyes widened and Tails chuckled. "I'm joking I'm joking! It looks fine."

"Ya meea!" Then he stuck his tongue back in his mouth and tried again. "Your mean!"

Tails nuzzled his cheek and apologized. "It was just too good to pass up."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Can we make a snowman or something."

"You can" He shrugged "but I'm cold. I wanna go inside."

"Awwwww, but it's no fun without you."

Tails kissed his cheek, smiling. "Well you could come inside with me. I'll make us hot chocolate. We can build that snowman later if you wanna."

"Hmmmmm... Alright! If cocoa is involved I'm in. We have marshmallows right?"

"We should. Unless you ate all of them again."

"Hey that was one time! I was craving sugar and..."

"And you ate an entire bag of marshmallows in one sitting. Who does that?" He said as they walked inside.

"Super-fast hedgehogs who need energy." Sonic struck a pose that made him look like he was about to take off running.

"All that sugar would just make you crash two hours later or something." Tails said as he grabbed mugs from the cabinet.

Sonic slumped over on the counter, leaning on his hand. "Well if you put it that way mom."

Tails laughed as he poured milk into their mugs. He set them in the microwave, then leaned over the opposite side of their counter. "Could you grab some blankets for the couch?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Awww mooooom c'mon." But the smile on his lips showed he didn't mind much, and he bounced away after pressing a quick kiss to tails lips.

When their drinks were done he placed a few marshmallows into his cup and then piled them into Sonics, so that more white could be seen that brown. He stepped carefully out of the kitchen, holding their cups close to his chest. He stretched his arm out slowly, toward Sonic, who was wrapped snugly in a pile of various blankets. He'd also managed to light some candles, flip the lights off, and put on a movie. All benefits of being the fastest thing alive.

Tails was actually pretty impressed. This was all very... romantic. Not one of his boyfriends strong suits. Of course as soon as he thought that, he turned toward the TV to find not a rom-com or even a Christmas special, but a screen covered with letters that were soaked in blood. The title to some horror flick presumably. Still, Tails didn't find stuff like this scary, so he would take two out of three. He slipped under the blankets, shifting into Sonic's waiting arms.

The hedgehog slurped on his hot chocolate, something Tails had gotten used to by now. Another one of Sonic's frankly terrible eating habits. In fact, he snuggled closer, happy to be this close, and still quite pleased at the atmosphere. The smell of cinnamon wafted through the air, one of Tails' favorite scents, and he closed his eyes and leaned back into the Sonic's chest. He felt the hedgehog lean to put his cocoa down, and then a short minute later he felt ungloved hands begin stroking the top of his head. He made a small satisfied humming sound at that, and felt Sonic pressed a small kiss to the fur he'd just been petting.

"Your pretty cute when you get like this."

Tails laugh a little. "Like what?"

"I don't know. All snuggly. It doesn't happen too often."

"You're the same way. You always get to antsy when you sit still for too long." Tails said as he slipped his own gloves off and reached up to grab Sonic's hand. He let him take it, entangling their fingers together without much concern. This was all so nice. It'd only been a couple months but they were relaxing into things like this so quickly. Tails figured it made sense. They'd always been super close anyway. This just felt like a natural progression.

Sonic rubbed his thumb across the top of Tails' hand. "Well, I'm fine right now. I'm not doing nothing, anyway. I'm snuggling with you, and watching this _amazing _movie."

Tails opened his eyes to catch a few frames of the film. Someone was being stabbed in such an excessively gory fashion that it could only be described as ridiculous. Yeah Sonic, amazing… very conducive to the mood.

Tails expected some sort of joke from Sonic's mouth for a minute or two, but when that never happened; he knew this film was a completely serious decision. He shrugged, closed his eyes again, and went back to relaxing. Sonic went back to stroking the top of his head. Tails went from relaxed to tired quickly after that, and he conked out before the credits of the first movie could roll. When he woke up again he was in Sonic's arms, being carried too their shared room.

"Hey buddy." The hedgehog whispered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Tails smiled sleepily at the gentle treatment. "No it's fine. What time is it?"

"Last time I checked it was ten past midnight." Sonic's eyes lit up and he smiled softly. "Merry Christmas, Tails."

Tails felt like he was floating when he heard that, and replied a little shakily. "Merry Christmas, Sonic."


End file.
